Tatsuo Satoru
Tatsuo Satoru 'is the main protagonist and hero of the manga series, ''Shoroyokūken! He is a 12 year-old kid who is apart of the Satoru Clan, who is most known for being an outcast clan amongst the world. Tatsuo goals to change his family's name, to something that people would be admiring. Tatsuo is also the 7th Prodigal Child and the one and only Prophecy Child. Because of his family's known legacy, and the fact that he possesses the 7th and most powerful demon within him, Tatsuo has been viewed as a "monster" or a freak of nature. Wanting to change the way of the Satoru Clan, Tatsuo goals to make his name worth something. |- | class="clearcell" colspan="2"| |} Appearance Personality Background Information Tatsuo is a carefree kid who has an intelligent nature and seems to be rather passive. However, when the instance occurs he will strive to ensure that his adversaries meet their demise (defeat).. Being 13, Tatsuo is trying to find his way in the world. This is also backed up with the fact that he has no parents and is being watched over by his grandmother and grandfather. Tatsuo also has a lot of pride in his family and has a desire to change the family heritage into something good. When determined, Tatsuo can be very influential and seems to be able to find the strength within him to overcome his obstacles. Abilities Jusakū Transformations : Main article: Tatsuo Satoru's Jusakū Forms Because he is one of the 7 Prodigal Children, Tatsuo Satoru possesses a massive amount of strength (which at times seems limitless). As a Prodigal Child, he can take the form of having a blue aura around him. His muscles slightly bulk up and he gains 2x the speed he originally had. If this power fails him, he uses his power as the Prophecy Child and his aura quckly goes red. He then gains 10x the speed, strength and senses that any other martial artist would ever have. When he is in a dire situation, he will either power up to max or combine his power with the power of the Jusakū Awakening Implant. Either way his aura goes purple and he is nearly invincible in this form. He cannot be defeated by just anybody and even Karuse cannot defeat him when this happens (as Karuse is the first Prodigal Child). Taijutsu His skills in taijutsu are decent as he was not really costum with this until sometime after he was born into a naturally low-skilled clan. However, with the upcoming of the National Exams, Tatsuo was able to push himself farther. There, his taijutsu skills proved to be somewhat above average. Tatsuo's first true test of his skill in taijutsu was displayed in his battle with Sheira Konota. Throughout the fight, Sheira overwhelmed him but Tatsuo was able to close the distance in power and defeat him. Tatsuo was outmatched but was able to triumph using the power as the 7th Prodigy Child, which enchanced his skills in taijutsu and he managed to defeat them. Intelligence Stats Techniques ''Rank:'' ''Abilities/Attacks:'' *(スパイラル拳弾幕) Spiral Fist Barrage: Tatsuo focuses his chakra into his fists and then launches an assault on his target. This causes the foe to see 4-5 fists. '''Relative chakra depletion: 15% *(フュージョン ゲート) Fusion Gate: '''By combining his own chakra with that of his demon's chakra as well, Tatsuo is able to unlock his true hidden powers through the use of the minor chakra gates. '''Relative chi increase: 35% *(エレメンタルやけど) Elemental Burn: '''Tatsuo releases all of his chakra into the air, this dangerous amount of chi then starts to create flames that can easily burn the enemy. '''Relative chakra depletion: Sucks up all chi left *(クローン機能) Clone Ability: Tatsuo creates up to 3 clones of himself. These clones can attack the opponent, and run freely. Tatsuo can only hold the clones for 3 minutes, due to the great amount of chakra it takes to move and attack with them. Relative chakra depletion: 30% *(武士道) Bushido: '''Arguably Tatsuo's strongest attack and one of his signature techniques, he gathers all of the chakra he possesses into his left hand and charges at his opponent, striking them with an elemental-powered attack, that deals overwhelming pain to the foe. '''Relative chakra depletion: 100% *(ツイン台風武士道) Twin-Typhoon Bushido: '''Although a weaker version, Tatsuo gathers half of his chakra into his palm and splits it between both hands. He then tackles his opponent with two Bushido's causing the foe to get sent hurling away. '''Relative chakra depletion: 50% *(津波の水の渦のテクニック) Tsunami Water Vortex Technique: '''Using his chakra to infuse it within the water, Tatsuo is able to manipulate the water around him and creates a tsunami. Afterwards, he sends it into a spiral orbit, sending it straight to his target. '''Relative chakra depletion: 45% *(サイレント ハーレムの術) Silent Harem Jutsu: '''Tatsu creates an attractive female doppelganger. With the foe distracted, he kicks them from behind. '''Relative chakra depletion: 10% *(辰雄悟-1000) Tatsuo Satoru One-Thousand!: '''Tatsuo summons up 1000 clones and attacks his opponent with a ferocious barrage of body blows and heavy hits. '''Relative chakra depletion: 60% *(水吸収球体) Water Absorbtion Sphere: '''Tatsuo creates a miniture ball of water that absorbs any chakra in the surroundings. It is then transferred into him. '''Relative chakra increase: As much chakra there is *(ハリケーン ・ サイクロン) Hurricane Cyclone: '''Tatsuo summons three clones and and beats his opponent using a homage original barrage of flurry-kicks. '''Relative chakra increase: 40% *(龍力) Dragon Prowess: '''Tatsuo taps into his 7th Prodigal Demon's chakra, Raikougar. From there, he begins to utilize its chakra and strength. Eventually, this leads to Tatsuo undergoing a set of transformations leading up to Raikougar's power. '''Relative chakra increase: 100% *(ライオン狼拳) Lion Wolf Fist: '''Tatsuo gets into the stance of a predator. He then balances his chakra between his hands and his legs. He then jumps at his opponent and overwhelms them with furious claws and strikes of the lion wolf. He then ends the assaults with a final strike to the foe's chest. '''Relative chakra depletion: 20% Part I Water Basin Arc Frozen Fortress Arc National Exams Arc Invasion of Harakayai Arc Land of Clay Arc Part II Part III Trivia Category:Characters Category:Protagonists